The present invention generally relates to data analysis systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to curve fitting systems, methods and apparatus for mass spectroscopy systems.
Numerous computing systems use data analysis systems to automatically analyze data to simplify a user's job. Traditional data analysis systems for mass spectroscopy systems typically provide limited analysis of data and provided limited user selection of data analysis options. Mass spectroscopy systems, for example, often include data analysis systems for fitting a line or a curve to a set of data. However, these traditional data analysis systems typically leave large amounts of analysis for the user to perform. These large amounts of analysis cost the user relatively large amounts of time, and in turn increase the monetary cost of data analysis.
New data analysis systems for mass spectroscopy systems and the like are needed that provide user selectable data analysis options.